


潘多拉

by IIINsownia



Category: UNINE, 青春有你
Genre: M/M, 春希
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIINsownia/pseuds/IIINsownia
Summary: // 胡春杨 x 何昶希// 平行世界故事// 请勿上升真人// 限制级R18





	潘多拉

Chapter 001. 潘多拉

胡春杨醒来的时候已经是凌晨了。  
他下午从机场回来之后连行李都没来得及收拾就睡着了，明明只在巴黎待了短短几天，却像是有了时差。李汶翰早就睡着了，胡春杨怕吵着他，便拿了睡衣去外面洗澡。他洗完澡之后擦着头发往回走，路过何昶希房间的时候发现里面还开着灯。  
胡春杨回了房间之后便去找自己的背包，屋里黑漆漆的，他也不敢开灯，就着手机屏幕微弱的光，轻手轻脚地在包里翻了好久才翻出一个小小的盒子。  
胡春杨蹲在窗口，手里捏着那个盒子，蹲到腿都快麻了，才下定了决心往外走。  
何昶希的房门没完全合上，昏黄的灯光就从那个缝隙里一点一点地溢出来，伴随着很小声的胡春杨听不真切的何昶希的声音。  
在这个寂静又湿热的夜里，胡春杨找到了他的魔盒潘多拉，钥匙放在他手边，只需他轻轻推开何昶希的房门。他本觉得今晚不该来，无论什么东西，明天睡醒了再给何昶希也不算晚。可偏偏他今晚睡够了，偏偏何昶希的房间还开着灯，他的灵魂在召唤他靠近。有一个声音一直在他耳边萦绕，是门里何昶希低低浅浅的声音，何昶希变成恶魔鸟，凑近胡春杨的耳边。 他说，推开门吧杨杨，开启你的潘多拉吧。  
有三个声音同时出现在房间内。胡春杨终于鼓起勇气推开房门的声音、他特意从巴黎给何昶希带回的礼物落到地上的声音、还有，何昶希从喉咙深处发出的细碎的呻吟的声音。  
何昶希很随便的穿了一件衬衫倚在床头，左手手臂遮住眼睛，牙齿咬住下唇的唇边。他微微屈起一条腿，因为难以遏制的快感微微颤抖着，另一条腿却绷得直直的。  
何昶希的室友今晚不在，何昶希在自慰。  
胡春杨的大脑很快得出了结论，可是理智却脱离了身体，飞到天边外，他站在原地，一动不动地望着何昶希。  
“杨杨！”何昶希似乎被吓到了，他叫胡春杨的名字，声音沙哑又惊慌。然后在胡春杨的注视下，整个人抽搐着射精了。  
胡春杨没说话，他有些慌张地蹲下身去，想捡起掉落在地上的东西。  
那是一个宝格丽的白金手镯，胡春杨在巴黎机场的免税店挑了挺久，他悄悄地问工作人员买礼物送人是项链好还是耳环好，却在玻璃柜的另一端相中了这个手镯。他毫不犹豫地结账买了下来，想送给他心仪已久的人。他想，何昶希的项链和戒指都很好看，穿衣服的时候看起来却总是空荡荡的，他的手腕太细了，总是该戴点什么东西的。  
胡春杨的手直打颤，那一幕给他的冲击力太大了，他甚至没办法重新把手镯装回盒子里。  
“杨杨，”何昶希的声音很小，他平时黏糊糊的总是上翘的尾音此时听起来焉巴巴的。他想冲过去抓住胡春杨的手，跟他说对不起。他不想让胡春杨走，却又不知道现在这幅样子怎么好意思开口让他留下。他身体软绵绵的，就这样眼巴巴地看向蹲在地上的胡春杨。  
然后他像是没有羞耻感一般，有些讨好地开口，他说：“是送给我的礼物吗？”  
“手镯，”他又接着补充，“是杨杨，想要送给我的吗？”  
胡春杨连耳朵根都红了，有很多话堵在他嗓子眼里，最后却一句也说不出来，他只是机械地点点了头。  
何昶希对着胡春杨伸出那只皎白的纤细的手，那只肮脏的秽乱的手，像是在勾引，又像是在向他求助。  
“既然是我的礼物，”何昶希顿了顿，“杨杨可以帮我戴上吗？”  
理智让胡春杨想逃离，可本能却让他慢慢向何昶希靠近。他划过何昶希粉色的指尖，轻轻握住那葱白的手腕，亲手将手镯戴了上去。  
何昶希像是很喜欢的样子，他把手微微举高，递到胡春杨眼前。歪着头笑眯了眼，说，真好看。  
胡春杨太紧张，鼻尖上竟然挂上了汗珠。何昶希勾了勾手指，轻轻地从胡春杨脸上划过，带掉了一滴汗。然后他把那根手指放在唇上，伸出舌头舔了舔。然后便有一只不安分的脚，抵在了胡春杨裆上。刹那间，胡春杨听到了美杜莎石化人类前的最后一句呓语。  
“杨杨，你硬了。”  
何昶希凑近他，把头搁在他的颈窝，在他耳畔发出很轻绵的呼吸声： “让我帮你吧。”  
又一个潘多拉魔盒摆在他的面前，他没说要打开，但他也没拒绝，盒子便自动打开了。  
何昶希翻身下床，衬衫的下摆还沾着方才自己的精液，他也没穿裤子，光溜溜的腿跪在地上。胡春杨刚洗了澡，凑近了之后可以闻到一股很淡很淡的沐浴露的味道。何昶希隔着裤子亲吻胡春杨的性器，他伸出一只手揪住衣服，毛绒绒的头顶扫过胡春杨的小腹。  
胡春杨突然间竟觉得心疼。他喜欢何昶希，想和何昶希在一起，想和何昶希牵手拥抱，想一起窝在床上聊交换一个个吻，他不愿何昶希跪在他面前，为他做这种肮脏的事。明明那只是一个撕下了纯净外皮的虚伪荡妇，胡春杨却把他当做被欲望玷污的圣女加大利纳。  
胡春杨有些爱怜地捧起何昶希的脸，想让他停下，想说好多话给他听。可何昶希却顺势把下巴贴在他的小腹，双手揽住他的腰，仰起头眨了眨漂亮的眼睛，像是抱怨又像是撒娇。  
“杨杨这样，我要怎么帮你呀。”  
胡春杨没说话，呼吸却急促了不少。何昶希像是恶作剧得逞一般，又重新低下头去，咬住胡春杨睡裤的松紧腰。胡春杨坐在床沿，一动也不动，何昶希便帮他把裤子往下脱。睡裤没褪下来多少，胡春杨微微分开腿，内裤中间濡湿了一小块，何昶希的手指轻轻放到内裤上，绕着那一块打转。  
胡春杨的性器又大了一些，何昶希也不急，贴着胡春杨的内裤边，落下密密麻麻的吻，一路吻到胡春杨的肚脐。他舌头上带着春药和糜乱的津液，一下一下，舔到胡春杨肚脐周围全是他的口水，舔到胡春杨意乱情迷。  
然后他才低下头去，用鼻尖蹭胡春杨的性器，像一只温驯的小猫。  
胡春杨今晚第一次开口说话，是叫他的名字，他说：“希希，我...”  
何昶希张着嘴，隔着内裤用嘴含他的性器，直接打断了胡春杨想说的话，含糊不清地回答他。  
“杨杨，哥哥，哥哥会让你爽的。”  
何昶希拽下胡春杨的内裤，伸出舌头舔舐他已经开始有液体分泌的顶端，胡春杨一只手抓住何昶希的头发，一只手按在床上，微微抬起头，发出一声很惬意的哼声。何昶希的舌头很灵活，他很认真地，一圈一圈地舔，在感受到胡春杨的手慢慢开始用力的时候，何昶希一下子张开嘴，把他性器的大半吞下，而那只带着宝格丽手镯的手，握住性器的根部，跟着吞吐的频率，有节奏的撸动。  
温暖又湿润的口腔，紧致的咽喉，何昶希带着欲望的脸，无一不刺激着胡春杨，他就在这样的刺激下，到达了顶峰。  
精液射在何昶希嘴里，顺着他的嘴角一路滑过下巴，然后滴到地板上。何昶希起身在床头扯了几张纸，他把嘴里剩余的精液吐了出来，抿了抿嘴，用舌头舔掉了嘴唇上残留的精液。  
何昶希没等胡春杨拉上裤子，便分开腿坐到了他腿上，双手揽住胡春杨的脖子。他们赤裸的双腿紧紧贴着，何昶希的腿有点凉，便衬得胡春杨更加的热。他声音里也夹着欲，情意绵绵地开口：“杨杨还是处男吧，那可以再帮帮杨杨吗？”  
胡春杨早就被他迷了心，失了魂，便是一贯沉默着，说不出拒绝的话。  
何昶希一只手挂着他的脖子，另一只手伸长了去够床头柜的抽屉，本就松松垮垮的衬衫被往下坠，露出他的锁骨和大半的肩膀。胡春杨主动地靠近了他的身体，在肩窝处轻轻地落下了一个吻。  
何昶希打开了抽屉，掏出半瓶润滑剂和还未开封的避孕套，他很麻利地用嘴撕开一个套给胡春杨戴上。  
胡春杨皱了皱眉，说：“必须要戴吗？我没和别人做过。”  
何昶希凑上去亲了亲胡春杨的嘴角，然后也不说话，光是抿着嘴笑。胡春杨两只手放在他背上，紧紧地揽着他，像是抱着一个什么易碎的宝贝。他跪在胡春杨腿的两侧，把头靠在胡春杨肩膀上，一边舔着胡春杨的耳垂，一边微微翘起屁股给自己做润滑。  
做好润滑之后他便扶着胡春杨的性器，一点一点地往下坐，直到整根没入。胡春杨的性器被他滚烫的内壁紧紧包裹着，进入得很深。何昶希稍微往前跪了一点点，然后便撑住胡春杨的肩，自己动了起来。  
胡春杨第一次享受这种上天入地的温柔乡，他觉得自己仿佛灵魂都已经出窍，他的性器在何昶希身体里，他的神智在何昶希的欲望里，而他的灵魂，在云间穿梭，在海底漫游，在光怪陆离的世界里绽放出一朵又一朵的烟花。  
胡春杨咬着何昶希的肩膀射了。  
何昶希累极了，他甩了甩被汗打湿的头发，捏了捏胡春杨的脸，带着惬意地笑容，说，杨杨好像有点快呀，说完便“咯咯”地笑出了声。  
胡春杨的眼神一下子变得狠厉，他一把按住何昶希的头，凑过去用力地亲吻他。  
“希希已经教会我了，下次希希就知道我厉不厉害了。”

-TBC-


End file.
